Secret
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Sandle In The Middle Of The Desert. Rated M For A Reason. Two Parter For Now.
1. Secret

A?N: Had this song playing while doing a add on to That's What You Get and I instantly thought of Sandle and had to shut it off because that's all I was thinking about. Rambling on here, don't own Secret by Maroon 5 but I do suggest you listen to it on youtube.

--

**Secret **

The thunder rolled in the distance past the mountains and the storm clouds grew beyond the horizon as two CSI's were making the trek along the desert to their crime scene. The tired older CSI had finally relented and the younger one could drive on a condition of no music, no talking, no nothing. The sun was making its way up on the other side of the storm clouds playing catch me if you can with the storm it wasn't long before it would rain drenching everything within seconds. Her eyes were just about to close when the car came to a stop.

"What are you doing?" she asked jumping up, the younger CSI just as worried replied back

"I don't know it just –_quit" _he managed to pull over to the side of the road before it finally died

"Are you out of gas?"

"No it has half a tank thank you" knowing the temperature could rise very quickly in the middle of the desert with the sun on its way up Greg got out to examine the car from the outside, lifting the lid steam escaped and it wasn't long before Sara stood beside him

_Car overheats  
Jump out of my seat  
On the side of the highway baby  
Our road is long  
Your hold is strong  
Please dont ever let go oh no_

"You let it overheat" Sara accused him

"I let it overheat I'm not the one who left it running while we grabbed a quick bite to eat now am i?" he shot back following Sara who took off towards the desert

"Don't blame me for your stupidity" Sara told him calmly she had stopped a few feet of the road just to get away from him, away from the car and hopefully found a decent signal to call for a tow. Shutting her phone after getting the 'No Signal' message across her phone, of course there was no signal who would add cell phone towers in the middle of the desert?

"I'm sure we can just use the radio in the car to radio for help" Sara let out a laugh

"You need the engine running for that to happen dummy" Sara once again walked away from him, shaking his head at his stupidness. Seeing the lightening in the distance did little to calm her down. Greg remained silent as he climbed back in to silently sit until he could start the vehicle and move on to the crime scene where he could forget he was partnered with one bitchy woman.

After ten minutes Greg grew antsy and grabbed two water bottles from the back, his hand stretched out to give her one and she took it looking up at him.

"It's not your fault it overheated" he took that as a sign to sit down beside her, knees bent he sat and looked at her. Sitting cross legged Sara picked at the dirt finding nothing but stones and more dirt she gave up there were no weeds or blades of grass she could play with.

"It's alright I'm kinda used to you yelling at me" he said with a smile which in turn made her smile

_I know I dont know you  
But I want you so bad  
_

It was then and there he knew he wanted to kiss her, when she smiled her eyes lit up and she seemed to relax.

After another thirty minutes and still getting nothing from the engine when he tried it only a few minutes ago Greg took his shirt off, not being able to stand the stickiness of the sweat mixing with the cotton and sat back down in what little shade the Tahoe was providing, Sara had rolled up both her pant legs and her arm sleeves to let the air cool her skin.

_Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh no they cant_

After a few minutes of silence Greg finally spoke

"Sara maybe it's the heat talking but..." he leaned in gently cupping her face before he kissed her just a short simple kiss to test the waters before he pulled away and sat back

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that" Sara remained silent touching her lips where he kissed her

"Greg maybe it's the heat but..." she leaned over and kissed him, rougher this time and slid her tongue into his mouth. A little bell went off in his head telling him that he was kissing Sara and he feverishly kissed her as if she would realize whom she was kissing at any second and push him away.

The clouds grew closer with each kiss and it wasn't long before they opened up drenching the couple within seconds. Feeling the change they broke apart and both went to the opposite ends of the car knowing what could have happened if they didn't stop.

"At least now the car will start" Sara said, her arms raised to catch the rain that was cooling her. Greg watched her catch the rain and thought the hell with it as he walked the short distance crashing his lips against hers.

"I want you so bad" he admitted in between kisses, the rain having little effect on them as they kissed

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that" she said breathlessly against his neck. He did the only thing he could think of; he picked her up carrying her to the Tahoe pausing only long enough to get the backseat door open.

_I'm driving fast now  
Don't think I know how to go slow  
Where you at now  
I feel around  
There you are_

He shed her clothes quickly erupting moans from her when his fingers trailed over tender spots and Greg would come back to those spots later right now he needed to be inside of her. She helped him with his pants buckle and pushed them down far enough they wouldn't be in the way. He bit her lip as he slid into her and he thought he was going to come from the pure sensation he felt.

"I need you" she whispered as he began thrusting, his hands going back to the places that made her moan.

"Make me scream" she whispered against his slick skin as the pace increased and she felt her orgasm approach rather quickly, this was going to be one for the top of the charts she could feel it. Everything about this one was different.

Just as she was about to explode, he stopped.

"Why'd you-"

"Turn over and get on your knees" she obeyed and he pulled her hair as he slid roughly into her and she moaned from the new position.

"This will make you scream and beg for more" he told her as he began the pace once more

"Oh god Greg I'm gonna..." she never finished those words as a loud scream erupted from her as she came harder than she ever had. Her orgasm milked him into his and he grunted and called out her name as he spilled his seed in her.

Part sweat and part dampness from the rain turned the seats wet as they calmed down from their highs, neither talking not wanting to ruin the mood.

The sun had come back out during their activity drying up any evidence it had ever rained.

The Tahoe started on first attempt and soon the couple were on their way to the crime scene that was long forgotten about, some questioned the couple to their whereabouts and muttered something about the Tahoe overheating and went on with work.

_Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh No they can't_

A/N: Guess that's a bit of an opener for a sequel I guess, could be one shot or if I get enough reviews I just may do a little sequel to this.


	2. Kiwi

A/N: Here's somewhat of a sequel/second chapter to Secret. Still down own Maroon 5 but I do love how their songs are bluntly referred to sex makes it easier to chose which ones to use.

* * *

**Kiwi **

_You're such a flirt, I know you hurt  
__And so do I, I empathize_

She was flirting with him in front of everyone and no one seemed to care, the way she would bite into her peach the liquid running down her chin and he had to fight himself to stay rooted to the spot across from her. Reaching for a napkin she wiped her mouth before getting a few glances.

"What I like the wet juicy texture of peaches so sue me" she told everyone while looking directly at Greg who was grasping his knuckles so hard they were white and he looked away hoping to get this brief meeting over with. She was killing him.

"Greg you checked the phone records find anything?" Grissom asked his focus on the case file in front of him with Greg's report in front of him.

"Uh just twice a day from the mistress to the husband and five before the murder and three after"

"Very thorough Greg, good job" Catherine complimented

"What can I say I get the job done" he looked at Sara who caught his glance, how he wanted to suck the peach juice off her

"That you do" she mumbled under breath and overlooked her fingerprints results, she looked up to find everyone staring at her.

"What he always gets the job done thoroughly it was an add on to the compliment Catherine gave him" she almost mumbled _In the bedroom too _but thought better of it after her last unsuccessful attempt of talking under her breath.

"Well nice meeting everyone, you have your assignments we'll meet up again next shift"

Greg left the meeting laughing to himself.

_I see you out, you never cared  
__A conversation that we never shared_

It was never a question of who's place or where, her apartment half an hour after shift, the same for the last two weeks, today he had something else in mind that would kick it up a notch and it involved fruit.

Nearly running into every old person in the grocery store he made it to her apartment with less than two minutes to spare.

_But it's so strange, it's something new  
__Amazing feelings that I have for you_

_Hello how are you_ wasn't necessary a lengthly kiss was always better and the shedding of clothes even bedroom, a game they played; who could get undressed quicker on the way to her bedroom. He made sure she was always the first one and today would be no different as her shirt came off following by her bra.

_I close my eyes when I'm alone  
__Wonder what it'd be like to make you moan_

He stood behind her undoing her pants placing hot kisses along her ear, her fingers running over her stomach to help him shed the clothes quicker.

"Hold on I forgot something" a last kiss to her earlobe and he disappeared.

"Finish stripping and lay down on the bed" he told her coming back with bag in hand and taking off his shirt, she looked over her shoulder at him but obeyed and laid down on her neatly made bed.

"Close your eyes and stretch out your arms and legs"

"Are you going to tie me up?" she asked in a playful tone

"Not this time" he removed his pants and dug through the bag looking for what he needed "It's going to be a little cold but a good cold I promise" this was the most talking they had done in the last two weeks since they started this affair.

_So give it up, and don't pretend  
__And spread your arms and legs across the bed  
__And when you shake, you won't regret  
__The things I whisper in your ear  
__(What?) I said:_

He ran his fingers along her stomach circled around her belly button and back up towards her breasts where he circled her nipples too and placed a slice of kiwi on top of each mound

"What the-"

"Lay back down or it will fall" she obeyed next came the pinapple ring around her belly button and she flinched when he placed it on top

"Relax" he had little time to wonder how the next spot was going to work out and opted for a cherry instead,he'd use the peach for something else. Her sharp intake of breath when he placed the cherry in her woman folds near her clit, she was already wet for him.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"If you want" she opened one eye at time and found little to see when she looked like human fruit salad.

"Close them again" her eyes drifted shut as he began to nibble on the piece of kiwi on her breast, his tongue lashing out to take the piece in his mouth touched her and she let out a soft moan when his teeth nipped at her nipple to get the last piece of kiwi and he licked his way from one breast to the other to began the task all over again.

_I wanna give you something better  
__(You wanna give me something better)  
__Than anything you've ever had  
__(Than anything I've ever had)  
__A stronger and a faster lover  
__(A stronger and a faster lover)  
__The world, it disappears so fast  
__(It disappears so fast)_

Taking another cherry he traced his path of her breasts paying careful attention to her nipples and down to her stomach where the pinapple lay, he too began eating the pineapple like he did the kiwi. By now Sara was running her hands through her hair from sheer pleasure, she wasn't sure how much more she could take. His hands nudging her knees apart to reveal the slickened cherry he smiled, this was going to be the one of the funner parts. He licked up slowly making the cherry to press against her clit making her let out a moan and he did it again. He varied pressure from little to a lot and her moans followed suit.

_Sweet kiwi  
__Your juices dripping down my chin  
__So please, let me  
__Don't stop it before it begins_

"I want you inside me when I cum" she moaned as his tongue pressed the cherry into her clit hard. He stopped his movements, he wasn't done yet. Eating his cherry on the way back up he reached for the peach. Taking a bite he kissed her letting the juices flow between them as his tongue glided to hers. Her arms pulling him closer he complied for a little while until he pulled away taking another bite of the peach and this time let the juices flow from his chin to her skin and he licked up every dropped, he did this in all her hot buttons and she was close again the way her muscles were tensing. Taking the final bite of the peach and letting the juices drop on her neck he licked and kissed every spot he thought had juice on it.

_I can't wait to take you home  
__Fingers through your hair_

"I need you in me _now" _positioning himself at her opening he kissed her open mouth as he pushed himself into her, his kisses muffling a cry. Her nails ran up his back leaving marks, maybe even drawing blood but he didn't care.

"When you cum and shake I want you scream my name" he told her, his voice coarse it wouldn't be long before he couldn't speak.

_Kisses on your back  
__Scratch me with your nails_

Knowing she couldn't speak she was too far gone, she nodded knowing she'd do exactly that. As his thrusts became faster she felt herself letting go climbing higher and higher until white lights danced infront of her eyes and her body shook.

"Greeeegggg" she was torn from her throat as she bucked, she opened her legs wider and tilted her hips up knowing with the ability to do deeper, he sent her over the edge a second time within minutes of the first one and he too saw the white lights.

It was several minutes before either moved, Greg rolling off of her to catch his breath, not caring he had no sheets to cover himself, she'd seen it before.

"That was definetely one for the record books" she kissed his forehead before getting up off the bed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, wanna join me?"

_Don't stop it before it begins_

A/N: Let me know what you think


End file.
